


Best of Intentions

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, First Time, Frottage, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how he intended to fix them but here they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anasuede](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anasuede).



> Written for anasuede, based on the prompt "This wasn't how he intended to fix them but here they were; disappointment, grief, and fear all gone... sorrow forgotten, at least for now."

This wasn't how he intended to fix them but here they were; disappointment, grief, and fear all gone... sorrow forgotten, at least for now.

It had ended this way because James Potter had never seen Sirius Black cry before.

Not over any of the hateful Howlers Mrs. Black sent since he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, not after the Shack incident, not even right after running away from home, as far as he knew.

So when he tore into the dormitory straight from Quidditch practice in his filthy robes, shouting in glee "Black, Evans has asked if I'll go to Hogsmeade with her on Saturday--" he was completely unprepared for the vision that greeted him, and he skidded to an abrupt stop.

Sirius, normally so proud and haughty, sat forlornly in the window of their dormitory room, one leg drawn up onto the sill; and James couldn't help but miss a gleaming trail of water on his cheek.

"Padfoot--?" James asked, stunned.

Sirius turned to look at him then, backlit by the brilliant April sunshine, face shrouded in contrast. "Reg has joined the Death Eaters," he stated dully, flinging a crumpled piece of parchment at James.

James' eyes widened, then he bent and retrieved the letter, smoothing it out to read it. He swallowed after finishing it. "Sirius—I—I'm--" he began, flustered.

"Shut up, Potter, go find Evans," he snarled. "Just sod off and leave me alone."

"Where are Moony and Wormtail?" James asked, helpless.

"Studying or some such rot, who cares?" He scrubbed at his cheek and turned back towards the window.

James blinked, at a loss. He was supposed to meet up with Evans for a "revising" session in a few minutes but he didn't want to leave Sirius alone right now. So instead he walked up to Sirius and laid a nervous hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate--" he started awkwardly.

Sirius turned to look at him again and the next thing James knew he was leaning against James, rubbing his wet face against James' dirty robes. "He's going to die, James," he murmured thickly into his shoulder, voice full of fear and grief. "He's going to die." James nodded, still awkward; his other hand slowly came to rest in Sirius' hair. He patted it, as if he'd pat a dog.

They stayed still like that in the stream of warm sunshine from the window, until Sirius drew back, face wet and eyes swollen, and he grasped James' robes. The next thing James felt was Sirius' lips against his own in a desperate, searching kiss.

James' eyes widened, and he struggled a bit, but Sirius didn't stop; instead he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing in between his lips. James couldn't help but moan as Sirius explored his mouth with his tongue. Then Sirius drew back, eyes glazed.

"Sirius—" James whispered, glasses askew, flustered and unsure what to do about having had his best mate kiss him. Especially as they'd never done that before.

Sirius bowed his head, leaning his forehead against James'. "Sorry, mate," he whispered in embarrassment, hurt and—longing, James thought. "I—I—don't know what came over--"

"It's OK, Padfoot," James said, voice unexpectedly trembling. "It's OK--"

Next thing he knew Sirius slid off the sill and was kissing him again, longer and harder, pulling James tight against him. James found himself responding in kind, his hands snaking through Sirius' thick dark hair. And it was OK, James thought distantly, immediately understanding what Sirius wanted. Not lust, really, but comfort; he could do that, for his best mate.

Soon Sirius broke the searing kiss and they stumbled back from the window onto Sirius' bed, dislodging the red and gold counterpane and blankets as they rolled over the covers. James felt Sirius press hard against him, rocking against his thigh. James began to thrust back against Sirius in counterpoint. Any sort of control James had was lost then; each clutched frantically at the other, Sirius' head buried in James' neck as their rhythm peaked. It was over in a matter of minutes; Sirius stilled first, then gasped with the force of his release. James followed him only seconds later.

Spent, they rested against each other, sticky and sweaty. Sirius then rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball, not even spelling himself clean. James did that, then wordlessly folded his limbs around Sirius' shaking body until they subsided. James stayed until the sun started to drop towards the horizon. He'd explain the situation to Evans later; she would understand, he thought, once she heard why he'd stood her up. In the meantime though, he regarded Sirius asleep, momentarily free of the pain and fear and grief, and couldn't help but wonder what else was going to be in store for them, in the dark times to come.


End file.
